Musicaar! :3
by Fooh
Summary: Cada capítulo uma música, cada música uma história. Ouçam e leiam, espero que gostem. Kisses! ;*
1. Chapter 1

O que uma música poderia descrever em você?

Bem vindo a essa coletanêa de Songfics dos nossos Shinobis!

O que será que esse música vai descrever neles?

* * *

_Ela achou o meu cabelo engraçado_

_Proibida pra mim no way_

Naruto sempre soube que por mais que amasse Hinata, seria difícil ficar com ela.

_Disse que não podia ficar_

_Mas levou a sério o que eu falei_

Neji não queria dizer isso, mas foi o que ele disse à Tenten. E ela acreditou nessas palavras.

_Vou fazer de tudo que eu puder_

_Eu vou roubr essa mulher pra mim_

Por mais que fosse difícil, não seria agora que Naruto desistiria.

_Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora_

_Mas eu nem sei o seu nome_

Tenten sabia que Neji podia ligar de novo, mas depois daquela, ela duvidava se ele saberia quem ela seria.

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Guerra_

Sakura sabia dos motivos de Sasuke para ser tão frio, mas ela também sabia que era ela que o faria sorrir, abandonar a vingança e voltar pra Konoha.

_Eu me flagrei pensando em você_

_Em tudo que eu queria te dizer_

Neji se arrependera de ter dito aquilo, mas não podia voltar atrás, ou podia?

_Em uma noite especialmente boa_

_Não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer_

Na noite em que Sasuke partira, Sakura sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada naquela noite.

_Vou fazer de tudo que eu puder_

_Eu vou roubar essa muher pra mim_

_Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora_

_Mas eu nem sei o seu nome_

Neji se perguntava o que fazer, para ter Tenten de volta, mas naquele telefonema, onde ele havia dito aquelas grossas palavras, não podia fazer nada.

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Guerra_

Hinata sempre fora tímida e solitária, mas Naruto poderia fezer sua vida ter um rumo melhor.

_Eu me flagrei pensando em você_

_Em tudo que eu queria te dizer_

Ele estava lá, o frio Sasuke pensando nela agora, e sentindo sua falta.

_Em uma noite especialmente boa_

_Não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer_

_Vou fazer de tudo que eu puder_

_Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim_

Porque nem Neji, Sasuke ou Naruto não podiam fazer nada, eles não sabiam, mas tentariam coisas impossíveis para alcançar essas garotas.

_Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora_

_Mas eu nem sei o seu nome_

Mas pelamor de deus! Que deixassem de ser tontos e fizessem alguma coisa!

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Guerra_

E elas sabiam, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata seriam as únicas garotas de suas vidas, as que os fariam felizes pelo resto da vida!

_Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz?_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e, atualizarei essa fic com mais SongFics!

Kisses, Oboko-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Não é bem uma Songfic, mas é baseada em algumas músicas que eu irei dizer ao terminar da Fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura, era o nome em que ele não conseguira parar de pensar. Sai estaria apaixonado? Seus desenhos e pinturas que Sakura tanto adimirava, haviam perdido as cores e os elogios da garota de olhos esverdeados. Era só cinza.

Cinza

Cinza

Cinza

Ela fazia-o se sentir melhor, sentir-se uma pessoa e náo um mero grão de poeira, pó. Ela deixava-o com a sensação de estar menos só.

_"Você me faz parecer menos só, menos sozinho. Você me faz parecer menos pó, menos pózinho."_

Ela fazia o mundo parecer certo. E ela, e apenas ela mesma, deixava ele pensando numa **Garota**? Ele se recusava a acreditar, ou aceitar os fatos, mas era isso mesmo.  
Era ela a garota que faria aquele mundo de sombras, brilhar e deixar pessoas entrarem naquela vida, antes vazia.

_"Only you can make this world seem right / **Só você faz esse mundo parecer certo"**_

_"Only you can make the darkness bright / **Só você faz a escuridão brilhar"**_

_"Only you and you alone / **Só você e você sozinha"**_

Mas acima disso tudo ele se perguntava: Teria ela um lugar naquele lugar confuso que nos alfige, um refúgio? Teria ela um lugar vazio em seu coração?

D

* * *

Curtíssima eu sei. Mas eu achei cute esse capítulo.

Músicas:  
-Skap de Zeca baleiro (Primeiro verso entre aspas)  
-Only you de Alvin e os Esquilos (Segundo verso entre aspas)

Kisses Oboko-Chan


End file.
